Unchain my Heart
by Cometstrike
Summary: Never take your friends or loved ones for granted, and life is too short for grudges. Ratchet and Clank are left alone in the wide, wide world of the universe with only each other for true support. All their friends are upset and unforgiving towards them, and this proves to be catastrophic for the duo as they're painfully reminded that life isn't always fair in its lessons.
1. Prologue

"**_GET OUT!_**"

"Tal, I—"

_BAM_.

"….well. Didn't see that coming…"

I sigh.

She was mad at me, had completely blown her top at me. We were having a heated argument, but to tell you the truth, I don't know who was in the right or wrong. All I know is that it was taken to a direction I didn't want it to go in.

* * *

_After almost half a day of being gone, Talwyn finally stomped into the conference room, where she stopped in front of the table, ripping her gun from its holster and throwing down hard. It skidded across the table and landed with a clatter on the ground as she sat down roughly, burying her head in her hands. I had been there, repairing the warp drive for her ship, and I lowered my tools as I saw that she was in distress._

_"Still no luck?" I asked._

_She didn't answer me at first, running her hands through her hair roughly. I got up and walked over to her, putting a cautious hand on her shoulder. I wasn't sure how she'd react to that, 'cause a Talwyn in emotional pain is not the person you would want to just approach like anyone. "Tal?"_

_At that point, Cronk and Zephyr walk in as well. They both looked equally upset at something, so I knew it couldn't have gone good. I noticed a paper being gripped tightly in Cronk's hand; he was trembling Zephyr was shaking his head slightly at something, muttering what I picked up as being, "Lies..all lies.."._

_ I straightened up, my eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"_

_"Show him, Cronk." Talwyn said, and I could hear that she had been crying. _

_The blue robot threw the paper down on the table, and it slid to a stop in front of me. I leaned forward to read the title. _

_**'…Sources Say That Max Apogee was Involved in Several Scandals Before Untimely Disappearance?'**__ I blinked, shocked. "Whoa…that is a problem." _

_"Wait until you read it, rookie," Zephyr told me, shaking his head. "Nothing but gobbledygook and nonsense."_

_I picked the newspaper up, scanning over the article, but picking up key words and phrases. _

**_'Max Apogee was never a true explorer. All discoveries were ruses. Mythical Zoni temple claimed to exist by Apogee is confirmed to not exist. All findings were staged and fake. Apogee Industries to be shut down. Real reason for escaping was to hide his lies?!'_**

_My mouth dropped open. "What. Is this?"_

_"Bullshit." Talwyn answered me, lifting her head up and glaring at me directly. I flinched, holding up the newspaper in front of me for protection and backing up. Oh boy, was she pissed._

_"We don't know who, but apparently someone has been spreading rumors that Max Apogee was just a big walking lie," Zephyr told me. "There's always been people who have talked noise about him but to say that he was involved in scandals—that's a stretch,"_

_"No, it's not a stretch, because he never did anything wrong!" Talwyn yelled, slamming her fists down on the table. I back up more as she asks me, "Tell me, Ratchet. Did you happen to know a girl named Angela Cross?"_

_I froze, my mouth opening in surprise. Why was she asking me that? _

_I had heard from news reports that Angela had reportedly escaped with Max Apogee, but (to my annoyance) she had usually been shadowed by him in terms of importance. Nevertheless, I answered, "Uh, yes I did. She was my friend."_

_"Your friend, huh?" Talwyn asked, narrowing her eyes. I didn't like her tone and found myself mirroring her expression._

_"Yes, my friend. Is that a problem?"_

_"Didn't you see her name in the article? It's quite interesting what they have to say about her."_

_I raised an eyebrow at her before turning my grimace to the newspaper until I found Angela's name. Frowning, I read the paragraph out loud._

**_'Official sources say that Max Apogee somehow escaped this dimension with a female lombax named Angela Cross. Reasons for this are unknown, though it may have some relation to Emperor Percival Tachyon's attack on Polaris at the time. Officials state that she may have had some connection with Max Apogee's life long list of lies, or played an important part in helping him escape'._**

**_One Terachnoid, a researcher for the Polarian government, states: "She was a working scientist for the MegaCorp company stationed in the Bogon galaxy, and she was definitely capable of constructing a device that would allow Max's escape. How they first came into contact was unknown and why they decided to assist each other is impossible to determine as well, but what we do know is that it is possible for single brained organisms to activate a highly complex wormhole device and make their escape into an infinite number of dimensions…" _**

**_'Officials have revealed that they both had experience in going against the galactic law in the past and undoubtly this may have been the factor that brought them together...'_**

_I drew back with a snarl, glaring at the paper. "Are they saying that it's Angela's fault that Max Apogee's kicked rocks outta here? They have everything wrong, she didn't create the dimensionateor! And I can't believe they'd pin that on her, they have no alibi!"_

_"I do!" Talwyn snaps at me, and I look at her in disbelief. "I believe it, Ratchet. My dad wouldn't just leave like that knowing that his family was waiting for him. That friend of yours may have just convinced him to do something stupid." _

_"Wait, whoa whoa! Excuse me?!" I asked, feeling my anger ignite and tossing the dumb article aside. "First off, Angela never knew your dad before disappearing with him. Secondly, she would never make anyone do anything stupid. She's way too smart for that. And I would know because she threw me and Clank for a loop the first time we ever met."_

_"So you're saying that she's a trickster? She likes manipulating people?" Talwyn retorted, standing up. "From what I read she'd also been doing criminal activities!"_

_I didn't say anything. Technically the whole Protopet thing that she had wrapped herself in was illegal, but hell, if she hadn't down that Bogon would've been overrun by blue midget killer furballs. I frowned. I didn't like how Talwyn was jumping on her like it was all her fault._

_"You're awfully quiet, Ratchet." Tawlyn told me smugly, "Your silence speaks a thousand words."_

_I glared at her. "That's…none of your business." _

_"I thought so. Since we're on the subject, what else isn't my business with her? We are a couple, right?" _

_"Yeah, you're right," I told her, folding my arms, "If you thought that I wasn't being truthful before then why would you bother with me? Should've done a background check because I sure did have a thing for her back then."_

_Talwyn glared at me so harshly at that point I couldn't help but to feel a bit intimidated. Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

_"I knew it. You went out with her, didn't you?_

_At that moment, I had figured it out. Talwyn's question gave me all the conformation I needed. My mouth curled into a sarcastic smile._

_"Are you jealous of Angela?"_

_Talwyn was still frowning at me but I can see her cheeks turning red from where I'm standing. I unfolded my arms, my smile growing. "Ah?"_

_"Why would I be jealous of her?"_

_"I don't know. Why are you turning red? Do you have a fever?"_

_"Listen, Ratchet I have no reason to go all green eyes on her! She's the one missing, not me!"_

_I let out a small chuckle. She was jealous. I could tell—even though I had to wonder why. _

_Back around the time after the whole Great Clock caper, from what we could tell Angela was still here and after all the times Clank and I tried contacting her we couldn't reach her. We were both worried. I mean, it had just been a period of time where me and Clank were separated. We couldn't take loosing another one of our friends. _

_But it was like she disappeared from the universe, and when we found out she went missing we had both been upset for quite some time. Now that the media was spouting crap about her, that told me that they were milking her disappearance like a malnourished cow._

_ I mean, Angela had technically been like family to us and had been the physical reminder that I wasn't the only of my kind. But now we had no clue where she was. Somewhere with Talwyn's dad, it seemed. _

_And Talwyn was still envious of her. _

_"That's so…stupid." I said out aloud without realizing it. She must've thought that I was still speaking to her, and I immediately saw my mistake as Talwyn looked at me with fire in her eyes. The smile slid off my face as she began walking towards me quickly, raising her hands up and probably would've shoved me—had I not moved out the way. She stumbled into the table as I relocated myself behind her, and she turned after recovering. I was startled to see tears in her eyes._

_"You PRICK!" She screamed at me, rushing me again—this time, with a chair raised above her head. Highly confused and admittedly a little scared, I rolled out the way as she swung at me. I heard the whoosh as it barely missed my head. "I HATE you!"_

_"What did I do?" I raised my hands up as she swung at me again and I caught the chair in my hands. She tried wrestling it from me but I wouldn't let it go so easily. That didn't stop her from jerking me around like a rag doll. _

_"Tal! What did I do!" I shouted at her through the legs of the chair._

_She pulled back and pushed hard, letting the chair and me go and making me hit the ground. I had stars in my eyes and shook my head to clear it; across the room I could make out Talwyn running to the end of the table. I sat up quickly, remembering and knowing excatley why she was running there. Oh hell I needed to get out of there before she picked up her—_

_A shot whizzed past my ear, clipping it. I bit down as I felt it burn the fur on it. I knew that'd leave an ugly scorch mark. _

_"Shoot." I muttered. I made to get up but that dumb chair was still on me. I had pushed it off when suddenly something hard clonked me upside the head. "OW!"_

_"That's what you get, lombax!" Talwyn shrieked at me, waving her empty hand in dismissal at me. Geez, threw her blaster at me. She must've had only one shot then. But I was still steamed about it._

_"What the heck was that for, Talwyn? How are you going to get mad at me? How are you going to get mad at ANGELA?! She hasn't done anything to you, she's never even met you! It's your fault, you're just JEALOUS!" I shouted, pointing at her._

_"It's her fault my dad's gone! And you had the nerve to be in close relations with her!" _

_"That's ridiculous! You don't know what happened, I don't know what happened! All we know is that they're both gone! And yeah, I had the nerve, 'cause she's my friend, and now you're saying it's her fault your dad abandoned you?! You're being selfish, Talwyn, stop being so stubborn and admit it!" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Next thing you know, you'll be getting jealous of Clank."_

_Talwyn just stood there for a few moments, staring at me. I don't think I'd ever seen her look so upset and sad, and my anger faltered as I realized what I had said to her. I glanced back at Cronk and Zephyr and saw that they have identical expressions. I had gone and pretty much reminded them why Max was gone in the most negative way possible. _

_"Talwyn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that—" I stopped, noticing a streak of red running down her leg. Had I accidentally hit her? _

_"Just go, Ratchet." She told me, turning away. I don't listen and go up to her. _

_Like I said before, a Talwyn in emotional pain is not the one to approach in a careless manner. I was reminded of that very soon. _

_"Tal, please—" _

_At that moment she slapped me so hard on the side of the face my feet left the floor and I crashed onto the tabletop, sliding over it to the other side. As I got up I tasted blood in my mouth and felt my right eye swelling slightly. I touched the side of my face gently, giving Talwyn a pained and disbelieving look. She responded with a glare and pointed towards the door. I finally got the message and slowly picked myself up all the way off of the floor; almost on their own account my ears lowered, hanging limply off my head. I barely noticed as I made my way to the door slowly, picking my wrench up from the table along the way. Cronk and Zephyr parted silently and let me by as I come near and left the room. I turned after I walked out, seeing Talwyn near the door. She must've followed me._

_"Go." She told me curtly. "Leave. I don't want to see your face now, Ratchet."_

_I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off-_

_"__**GET OUT!**__"_

_"Tal, I—"_

_BAM._

_"….well. Didn't see that coming…"_

* * *

_"Jealousy is, I think, the worst of all faults because it makes a victim of __both__ parties."_

_-Gene Tierney_


	2. Bloodless Warnings

**_"You left me." _**

**_Not realizing until I've said my final good-bye and closed the door behind me, that he's not referring to the past. He's prophesying our future. _**

_**― Alyson Noel**_

* * *

_"Look at him! The little furry guy is on a rampage!"_

Hours later, I still felt myself wincing at how hard she slammed the door in my face. I knew that I had made her really upset.

After she kicked me out of her room I had slowly made my way out of Apogee station, flanked by a silent Cronk and Zephyr. They were probably upset at me too, which made me feel even worse. They stopped at the teleporter leading outside, and I had made one attempt to ease the friction between us.

"Good bye, Cronk. Goodbye Zephyr."

Instead of speaking they both gave me a slight nod then turned around and left me standing there, alone. My shoulders slumped and I had slowly made my way into the teleporter.

Outside on the Nundac Ring I hadn't see Aphelion at first, and I was confused as to why. She hadn't spoken a word to me in days, which added on to my worry.

After an hour of me repeatedly paging her she finally appears, and when I question her disappearance she snapped at me.

"Aphelion! Where've you been?"

"I'm not talking to you right now."

"Why not?"

"You should know!"

So apparently I'd done something to make her mad at me too without even realizing what it was. Hefting a heavy sigh, I had gotten into the cockpit when the seatbelt whapped me upside the head—the same area where Talwyn's gun had hit me. Of course it stung.

"OW! Aphelion, tell me what's the matter!"

I had gotten no response.

Ever since then, I had gone back to the Solana galaxy and headed to the AN to get my mind off of things. Clank had been off shooting scenes at Holostar Studios and I hadn't had anything else to do.

By now at 11:54 PM he might've been back at Metropolis by then. I knew I should've headed back by then. Before then, actually.

Returning to present, I'm at the end of another one of my trademark mindless robotic genocides.

I heave a big breath and straighten up, wiping the sweat from my face; they'd opened the hatch in the middle again and I definitely felt the convection waves from the lava.

**"Howsa 'bout that, folks! Five straight hours here and he still manages to pull an astounding thirty seven match win streak! That's dedication for ya!"**

**"I personally knew that he could do it! He is one_ stubborn_ lombax, that's for sure!"**

I let out a dry chuckle. Dallas had taken the job at the AN like he said he would all those years ago when I was at Dreadzone. It was a match made in heaven because now he was hamming it up with the original announcer.

They both knew me personally in a way due to all the times I came to Annihilation Nation and my role in the whole Dreadzone crisis, so they actually had cut down on the snarky insults over the years (which, admittedly, I had grown used to) and mostly showered me with praise.

**"Frankly, Dallas, I'm still curious to see what a shaved lombax looks like!"**

Mostly.

Which, by the way, carries on into the active crowd, all of which who now cheered wildly for me proceeding my match. I couldn't help but to smile as I wave, showing my appreciation. As I recall the events of the day, my smile falters a bit, and I sigh; at that point I call it a day and exit the arena.

I spot Aphelion sitting where I left her in the ship foyer. I sigh again. I don't know what I did but she's still mad. Time like this tell me that there's something that I hadn't gotten around to doing for her. And I mean, this wasn't anything new, but…I was lucky she was even letting me fly her.

Or that she hadn't activated the pilot's ejector seat yet.

I count on my fingers. One, two, three, four—four of my friends mad at me. That was a new record.

Just as I reach her I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turn I see Dallas flouncing in place behind me. I force another smile on my face, trying not to show I was bothered.

"I just want to congratulate you, Ratchet!" Dallas pipes up, ever so loud and dramatic—I lower my ears to block out several decibels of his voice, "Thirty-seven matches in a row without dying, that's one accomplishment I hadn't _ever_ seen!"

"Thanks, Dallas." I reply, scolding myself in my head as I realized how sad my voice sounded. I never was good with hiding my emotions, I've been told.

It seems like he doesn't notice my tone—but then he whiplashes and says, "I can't help but to wonder, though. You seem a bit different. You know, not Ratchet-y."

My eyes widened. Dallas, of all people, saying that I'm acting out of character. Dallas.** Dallas**.

**DALLAS**.

Do you hear me?

This is _**DAL-LAS**_.

Yeah, I must _really_ suck at hiding my feelings.

"Oh, surprised?" Dallas asks me (confirming my hypothesis), "It always seems like you're having fun during matches, but today, you seemed distant—like something was bothering you. It was something in your eyes. I could see it."

I blink twice, stupified. And he's telling me I'm acting uncharacteristic. This WAS the real Dallas, right?

"_Well_, it may have been just my imagination! See you later, I'm off to go to my ballerina lessons!"

And he skips off a few feet before activating the jetpack on his back and soaring out of the ship foyer, humming Blargoncye's '_Love on Top_'.

Yeah, defeinelty the real Dallas.

* * *

I enter the dark apartment cautiously, poking my head in the front door and looking around. Immediately I knew Clank was home because the entire place was spotless. I mentally chastise myself. Clank only really cleans when he's worried because I'm usually the one make the messes and he always waits for me to clean them up, no matter how long it takes.

And I was pretty sure all of the tinkering I did with my gadgets this morning, which literally took up the entire floor of the living room, didn't spontaneously vanish.

I was going to sneak in quietly and get into bed without waking him up and hopefully postpone my scolding to morning, but I was kind of hungry now. I close the front door quietly and tiptoe, making a detour to the kitchen. I was hoping that he wouldn't come in and think I was a burglar. A lousy, inexperienced burglar, but one nonetheless.

I notice something big and dark in the corner next to the refrigerator, but I didn't really register it fully in my head; I was honing into the cookie jar—just a quick snack and I could head onto bed.

I take the top off slowly and set it down with a small clink onto the cabinet and reached in, grabbing a handful of Floranian sugar cookies. I stuff a whole one in my mouth, melting onto the cabinet in a furry heap. Florana had some of the best, richest tasting sugar in the galaxy and using it in any sugar-required recipe was a damn must. It didn't help that Clank was a good baker, too.

_"Ahem."_

Speaking of Clank….

I turn slowly, one cookie paused near my already full mouth, and face two angry looking green head lights in the doorframe of the kitchen. He always did have a way of appearing suddenly without making a noise—kinda freaks me out a bit, actually.

I could hear the sound of a metal foot tapping against the floor, and I knew that he was already directing, aka pointing me towards the back room.

Swallowing what's left in my mouth, I somberly make my way past Clank, to the bathroom. I flip the light on and Clank walks past me and begins running water in the bath tub. He then silently stands by, his hands on his hips; he's still frowning at me, looking expectant.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I finally realize what he's waiting for. I shed my shirt and pants, throwing them to him and he takes them out, giving me time to take my boxers and get into the tub. He comes back, jumps up on the tub, unceremoniously dumps a large bottle of bath soap on my head, and begins massaging his hands through my head.

I sigh in content, sinking down further into the tub. Okay, that felt_ really_ good…Clank always knew where my sweet spots where. He's beginning to get into massaging my neck, which felt wonderful after being so active all day. I felt myself subconsciously purring at his hand kneading into my neck; by now I was actually beginning to drift off, succumbing to the warm temperature and pure mental exhaustion. I guess at some point I slip into a daydream,

_Eh, wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep in an awkward place. I remember that one time I passed out from the lack of sleep on a merry go round in some amusement park and it took the combined efforts of Clank and all 27 park managers to wake me up. And that was after they blasted me with a high velocity stream of ice water._

_Or that time when—_

I snap out of my hazy subconscious at Clank calling my name and sit up quickly, my eyes darting left and right.

"What, wha-?!"

"You were falling asleep." Clank tells me, and I could hear amusement playing in his voice.

"Oh…I didn't realize…"

We fell silent again for a few minutes as Clank scrubbed my head. Then he startles me by saying, "Thirty seven matches in a row. Very accomplishing, if I must say so."

My mouth drops open. "Uh, how did you—when—"

"Remember that AN matches are broadcasted on the Holovid. I got home at 7:00 when you were halfway through your match with Scorpio. By the way, I do not recommend engaging him with just a wrench and a Qwack-o-Ray V1."

I close my mouth, then open it again, "Uh, it was just for more of a challenge…" Clank says nothing, and I grit my teeth in guilt. He knew where I was the entire time. The only reason he was upset was because—

"You failed to contact me as to where you were, however. That had me worried for awhile."

I knew it.

I felt myself preparing to say sorry to him, but he then added, "Do not even bother to apologize, Ratchet."

My shoulders droop, and I know my ears did the same thing. Great, Clank was angry at me too. I sigh and close my eyes, the corners of my mouth fringing.

One, two, three, four, five friends mad—

"I can tell that something is bothering you, so I am not angry at you anymore."

…four still, then.

"Oh, you can tell something's on my mind, can you?" I say dryly, feeling him pause, "You wouldn't be the first person today."

"Tell me what it is, Ratchet. I am listening."

So I told him. The whole thing with Talwyn's failed search for her dad, instead coming back with a piece of flim flam about him, how Angela was involved and how Talwyn got mad at me and kicked me out, how I went to the AN to cool off.

Clank listened to me closely the entire time, a thing I was thankful he had the trait to do so. Not a lot of people truly sit down and listen empathetically to a person's problems in deep concern.

But he- he understands my problems as much as if they were happening to him, so I had no doubt he would feel my pain.

"Oh, Ratchet. I am sorry to hear that. I knew something was wrong while I watched you at Anihilation Nation. It did not appear you were having a good time like you usually are."

And that's one of the many reasons I freakin' love this robot.

* * *

**_CRACK!_**

I sit straight up in bed, startled awake by a loud thunderclap.

Holy crap that was loud—downside to living in a city thousands of miles up above the planet's surface, in a sea of freaking clouds.

I look to my right to see that Clank's not on the table side, recharging. I checked under the bed covers; if he's cold he'll move into the bed with me to stay warm. Some nights I'd even roll over him and pin him down until morning, much to his discomfory. But no, he's not there either.

I get out of bed and plod into the living room—after switching the light on I still don't see him. Slightly worried now, I head into the workroom next to our bedroom—no, not there. Then, I recall something through my sleep- muddled head.

My pal's afraid of lightning.

Ever since he had gotten struck by a stray lightning bolt on planet Oltanis during our first adventure, he's been deathly afraid of lightning. He will run and hide and not move, no matter WHAT, until he's sure he's safe from lightning. And he'll really only respond to me when he's like this.

"Clank?" I call softly, looking around, "Where are you?"

I go back into our room a catch a glimpse of a red blinking antennae underneath the table next to the bed; but I couldn't have seen it at the angle I was in when I got out of bed. I go over there and bend down, coming face to face with Clank, who's sitting with both hands over his eyes. I sigh in relief and smile at him as he lowers his hand and peeks out at me. I raise my hand up slightly, waving it side to side lazily.

"Hello, dummy." I tease. He just gives me this confused look, which, really only justifies my statement.

Another crack rings through Metropolis and he jumps, covering his eyes with his hands again. I straighten up; I wasn't going to leave him sitting here and go back to sleep. I decide to stay up with him until the storm blew over.

I go over to the window and pull the blinds to block out the flashes of lightning, then go flip on the lamp light. Then I make it back to Clank and pick him up around the waist, lifting him up gently to my side. His hands are still over his eyes.

I sit down at the workbench, still cradling Clank in my right arm and finding a pencil with my left. Might as well do something productive while I'm awake. We were working on a modification of my Warp Pads that had been given to us by the Rangers way back when. I won't go into details, but we were trying to make them more innovative and functional.

In addition to the initially sole purpose of using them to run away.

I've only worked for several minutes before Clank says, "Ratchet?"

"Yeah, pal?"

"Is…is the storm over?"

_**CRACK!**_

Hi eyes are covered behind hands once more. Meanwhile, my fur and ears were standing on end, and my teeth had clenched in my mouth instinctively, 'cause that was a rather loud noise. I settled down a lot faster than Clank though. I could feel him beginning to shake, and I looked down at him in surprise. He was trembling—he'd never done that before, so the little guy must've been absolutely terrified.

I set my pencil down and set him down in my lap, wrapping both arms around him protectively. I began to rock from side to side gently, rubbing my right hand gently on the back of Clank's head.

"'sall right, pal. It's alright," I say softly. "Don't worry. No lightning's going to get you while I'm alive."

"…are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

"_Oh, you_—fine, this time I mean it sincerely. Now, pipe down before I toss you out there on the roof."

An hour passes, and the thunder dies down to an occasional rumble here and there. Clank is beginning to ease out of his fright, and eventually he sits down perpendicular to my side, facing the window as he jots down notes.

For awhile we stay awake, discussing our newest modification. I really didn't know how long we had been up, but I knew if I got up and checked the time it would snap me out of my insomniac-driven work.

"So if I augment the main node with a special warp agent the sister pad should comply to its new signature and create a longer transportation radius?" I drawl at Clank, moving on autopilot as my pencil scribbles down messy but still intelligible notes.

"Yes, that is what I am led to believe," Clank replies, and I feel him nod. "Remember that we also need to establish a new form of activation without the need of the main pad, or a manual way to use them without actually having them."

"Right, right—that's going to go in my NavUnit, should be a big help to us in tight scrapes."

As we would have had it, our little moment of peace and quite would be the last one for_ quite_ awhile.

* * *

I was concealing myself in the duo's kitchen, waiting for the right moment to... _introduce_ myself to them. They'd both been woken up by a pretty big thunder crash from the forty day storm brewing outside.

I chide myself. Missions where I was sent to assassinate or rebuke someone usually ended in my satisfaction and pleasure.

Killing is a sport, an_ art_— and should be treated passionately as such and the killer shouldn't have to conform away from it; at least, that's what I think.

Just like how an artist or a musician feel satisfied when they see their project completed to perfection, I feel satisfied when I see someone's guts hanging off the edge of my sword and splattered in the area around me. Now that's art that brings a tear to my eye every time. I'm crying out of my left eye now as I think about it.

But then again, that's just me.

I was just kind of upset I didn't have more to do with this mission. Eh, whatever. I was sure I would get to rip someone apart later.

I hear their voices again after what seemed like a forever's silence. I decide to get up at that point, maneuvering out their cramped kitchen and walking casually but slowly down the hallway. I knew that the lombax had good hearing and I'm sure that he's already aware someone else is in their house but them by now.

I was actually surprised he hadn't noticed me when he snuck in a few hours back; in the dark, I had seen him glance in my direction but he apparently hadn't seen me.

I pause by the door of the room they're in, seeing if he would come out to investigate. I was proven wrong in the next five seconds when he started spouting some scientific mumbo jumbo shit to his friend about whatever thing they were working on. I laugh to myself; This was going to be easy.

I push the door open and stand, full view, in the doorframe. I had heard their voices coming from somewhere to the left of the door, and sure enough as I glance, they're sitting westward at a desk, several feet away.

The lombax was the closest to the door, and I saw his head turn to me as I enter. I hear him falter into a silence as I glance in his general direction. I couldn't see the robot yet, even though I had heard him close by.

I take the time to do a scan across the room; the bed covers are pulled back, the lamplight is on to accommodate the darkness the storm brought, the ceiling fan is sending a gentle breeze through the room, and there are papers scattered all around, some with messy scrawl, some with neat handwriting, and others with both.

It was too damn comfy for my liking.

Time to get down to business. I look down at the lombax, who hasn't said a word ever since I stepped into the room ten seconds ago.

I find that really odd since that wasn't the normal reaction I usually get from break-ins.

Reactions that include victims jumping up screaming in a really annoying way that makes me want to disembowel them faster, or trying to take me on one-on-one(usually these are the so called tough guys,_ buuut_ they're met with a prompt run through with my sword. They're never as tough as they think) and sometimes even they try to gang up on me which never really works—just gets me agitated faster which in turn results in immediate death then disemboweling for them and their unfortunate associates.

Disemboweling's fun. I recommend as a close hobby.

But anyway, he's just looking at me with some form of neutral curiosity, his head cocked slightly to the side. The pencil in his hand is still there, frozen on the paper as he watches me.

Slightly perplexed I retort to reading his eyes, a thing I'd become good at ever since I became a hitman. I can easily pick out fear and shock blossoming from one's eyes, even if they can suppress it deeply within them, but in this particular case, I couldn't.

To my complete, already peaked boredom, I can tell he doesn't seem all that concerned that there was a complete stranger who just spontaneously appeared in his house without any warning.

I was heavily armed, too—my weapon of choice was my broadsword is resting in my hip carrier, my Leviathan Flail that I keep strapped to my waist, my wrist-applied dual shot blasters, and I'm sure he's noticed my cybernetic right eye, which is crimson red and can shoot concentrated beams of highly explosive energy.

Hell,_ I_ would be a bit freaked out if I saw someone like that bust into my house suddenly in the dead of night.

Either he's an unmarked sociopath (I didn't read anything about it in his file of observations my Boss gave me) or he's really good at hiding his emotions (And I read the exact opposite!)—it doesn't appear that he cares at all.

As I look closer at them that there is an additional emotion running through them, one that was intriguing to me.

He's already daring me to do something bad right in front of him. And I could see that he doesn't feel that threatened by my presence at all.

_Cease and desist now, don't try me,_ I read_._

I smirk. So this guy did have some brass balls on him. I finally realize why Boss had sights on this one—Boss likes 'em feisty.

"Who're you?" He asks finally.

I maintain my unfriendly smile. He didn't need to know that—yet.

My attention is caught by a movement behind him, and it turned out to be the robot, who appeared to have been facing in the opposite direction of the lombax, towards the window.

He too, looks at me without any alarm. At least, that's what I can tell. It's kind of hard to read the emotions of a robot because they might be mindless or not be programmed to have emotion.

The lombax sets his pencil down, and I saw one eyebrow arch up slightly; he's figured out that I wasn't going to answer his question. I roll my neck and crack my knuckles. That's good enough for me. He already knows who's in charge now.

"Good boy. I ask the questions around here," I say to him, and his expression doesn't change but his tail twitches idly to the side, "Are you the two known as Ratchet and Clank?"

At this, the lombax still says nothing and keeps his poker face up, but interestingly the robot behind him frowns at me in disgust. I send a sarcastic smile at him, unfazed. Alright, so this robot isn't mindless—that will make things a lot more interesting.

The lombax shifted suddenly, blocking my view of the robot. He's still looking at me with that same look, but something's changed—and this time I couldn't read his eyes fully. There was something in them I had seen in them thus far—his expression had changed radically, so minor but so prevalent.

"Who wants to know?" The lombax asks me. His tone is even, devoid of any fear or whatever other feelings he felt.

"That's none of your concern now, lombax." I tell him, just as smoothly, "But I will tell you one thing. I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"And what would that be, sir?" The robot speaks up from behind his cover. I grin right through the lombax at him, answering, "To give you a message."

The duo sends brief glances to each other before the lombax crosses his legs, clasping his hands together and resting them in his lap, business like. "We're listening."

I scoff, amused by their nearly emotionless reactions, and recite,

_"Ratchet and Clank fell for a trap,_

_Nobody had the famous duo's back._

_All of their pals and all of their friends,_

_Could never ever find them__** again.**__"_

For a moment they just sit there staring at me. Then the lombax speaks:

"If I wanted to hear a lousy nursery rhyme, I would've visited the orphanage I grew up in."


	3. Clueless Sabotage

_"Anger is never without a reason, but seldom with a __**good**__ one."_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

I wake up with a start, jerked awake by a sudden noise. Light was hitting my face, and I vaguely remember me and Clank moving into the living room couch to sleep. We were both pretty paranoid ever since that crazy, jiffed up looking Agorian somehow managed to get into our house without so much as a noise. It was kinda funny since noise was all they made, in addition to death in destruction, but any how…

I'd had a stone disposition in the face of his casual appearance at our doorway; I'd actually heard something in the house but didn't know what it was, in addition to the fact I was way too worn out to be scared of some deadhead who spontaneously appeared in our house.

The fight with Talwyn must've robbed me of any personal sense of alarm and shock, albeit briefly, it seemed.

I say it's brief because as I think back, I get a newer sense of dread— my memory reminds me of the deadly looking sword he had, the clearly obvious (and DEFEINTELY modified illegally—but who am I to talk?) Leviathan Flail, then the powerful looking shock blasters on both his wrists—and I'm sure his right eye did more than poise as some freaky Agorian fashion statement.

And as soon as he'd come, he'd left after he delivered that funnily cryptic message to us. That must've been his only mission. Thank God he didn't have another, 'cause we had been completely vulnerable.

And so after we cleaned up the glass around the window he'd smashed through to leave, we moved into the living room, not without making sure we'd locked every single door and window in our house.

I roll off the couch, realizing that Clank wasn't lying on my chest anymore. My ears picked up movement in the kitchen, and then my nose woke up to the smell of him cooking breakfast. On cue, my stomach starts to growl.

With a small groan of relief, I rub my still-tired eyes and got up, glancing at the clock: 12:34 in the freaking afternoon. I had only really slept for a total of five hours last night. My body still felt tired and sore. But I knew I had to get up; today was going to be a really busy day.

First off, Sasha had this election campaign that she wanted us to attend to support her. She wanted to be the new mayor of Axiom City, of all places. I really wasn't comfortable having her around a bunch of hooty snooty know-it-alls, and I voiced my concerns to her. But, seeing as to how Pollyx's suddenly vanished, his part time job of running Axiom City had to be filled.

And then, Qwark had this party-thing going on today and he wanted us to be there to support his attempts to make the Qwark-Cadets an officially listened group in the Polaris Galaxy. Apparently, a lot of important people were going to be there to critique his integrity, leadership skills, and independency.

It was a good thing me and Clank were going.

I stand up and stretch, feeling my muscles gain some relief. I drag myself to the kitchen and see Clank standing tip toe on the cabinet, trying to reach and get something from the top of it. Bread, it looked like.

But his fingers were coming within centimeters of the bag. From where I'm standing I can hear him muttering in frustration. Chuckling I stepped forward, which I guess surprises him.

As he turned to look at me his hand grabbed the edge of a white sack and began pulling it. I notice something silver resting on top of it, and it begins sliding off the top of the fridge as Clank pulls the sack.

"Uh, Clank—" I try to warn, a tad bit too late. I jump back as the heavy object falls off the refrigerator, making a huge indented crack as it impacts the ground. Clank and I stare at it in surprise, before I finally have the sense to ask:

"Why was there an ANVIL on the top of our refrigerator?"

"Oh dear. I did not see it. Captain Qwark put it there for safekeeping until the next The Long Anvil Beach Grand Prix." Clank told me.

"Long Anvil Bea—never mind," I pinched the bridge of my nose, blowing air out the corner of my mouth, "It's Qwark. I don't want to know more."

"I did not expect you to wake so early, Ratchet. I was going to wake you up myself." Clank sounds a bit disappointed.

"Well, I heard a noise in the kitchen and I guess I woke up at that," I rub the back of my head, glancing down the hallway in spite of myself, "I'm still kinda paranoid about that guy…ya know…" I shrug.

"Ah yes. I figured," Clank says, "Which is why I wanted to relive you of some stress by presenting breakfast in bed to you," He glares the bag just out of his reach, "But I cannot seem to reach it—" He stretches for it again, this managing to grab a hold of it due to me suddenly picking him up and raising him up. "Here, lemme help with that, pal."

"Oh, I—thank you, Ratchet," Clank fumbles quietly.

For a minute we just stand there awkwardly, me still holding him up and he still holding the bread in his hand. When he realizes I haven't put him down yet, he turns to look down at me smiling at him. "Uh, Ratchet? You can let me go now."

"I know," I said, grinning. "I just wanted to see your reaction, s'all."

Suddenly the smoke detector starts blaring really loudly, scaring the ever-loving crap out of the both of us. I jumped with a yelp as the noise pretty much manifested itself into a physical object and began pounding into my ears. Let's not forget the fact that I was holding Clank who drops as I grab my ears, taking the bread with him.

I guess he had accidentally grabbed something else as he fell because I look up and see an enormous white bag—the same one he'd pulled the anvil off of— leaning forward over us.

I only had time to open my mouth in surprise as white powder avalanched out of the bag, creating a huge dust cloud as landed on my head and got everywhere—on the floor, on the cabinet—the entire kitchen was dusted white.

"Cuh-C-Cuh-Clank!" I coughed, squinting down at the ground. Flour was still in the air, and a TON had gotten out the bag.

I almost trip over the anvil, "Whoa!-_arggh_, dumb thing-," And with a grunt I kick it, sending it sliding across the floor. I notice a huge mound of flour at my feet, and there was a bag of bread sitting on top of it.

Guffawing, I swoop down and pull Clank out of the flour pile. He looks like me—completely white, covered head to foot in flour—and of course, being Clank, he is not thrilled.

"Oh, dear look at this mess-!"

I tune in again to the smoke detector that was blasting my eardrums. My head whips to the stove just in time to see the pan catch fire.

"Holy crap—!"

Clank and I jump and hug each other, holding the bread between us.

"Ratchet, the fire extingushier!" Clank told me, and I drop him and the bread and dash for the hall closet.

"What was on the stove, anyway?" I call, rummaging through the closet, tossing things over my shoulder.

"Uh…waffles?" Clank called back from the living room. I crack up again, "Waffles go in the_ toaster_, pal!"

I finally find the case for the fire extinguisher and open it.

"Where the heck is the fire extinguisher?!" I bellow, seeing the almost empty case—there was a note inside. I grabbed it and opened it.

_"Dear Ratchet and Clank,_

_I have briefly borrowed your fire extinguisher to accompany me to the Be Mine and Dine Food-Dance Festival this Valentines' Day and I'm sure I couldn't have found a better damsel for it. Not everyone has the rounded, perfect curves of her outer chasse._

_Love, Captain Qwark."_

For a minute I just stand there with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what the hell I just read.

"Ratchet, the kitchen's on fire~!"

"Here I _co_-ome~!" I call back, "Time for plan two—er, plan B!" I run down the hallway, leaving a trail of white dust in my wake. I was l going for the storage room that we use for some weapons and gadgets. After leaving dozens of flour hand prints all over the room from searching I finally spot the weapon I'm looking for.

I grab it and run back to the living room and see little white footsteps leading to the couch—then I see Clank sitting on the couch arm with the bread hugged to his side. I hoot with laughter again.

"Ratchet, do not tell you are going to use_ that!_" Clank cries, in reference to the weapon I had. I give him the most assholish grin I could make and turn towards the blazing stove. "You bet believe it, buddy."

Heaving up my Frost Cannon, I aim it at the blazing stove and pull the trigger, "YOU'RE **FIRED!**"

_Click click click._

"Aw, damn."

I drop the unloaded weapon to the floor and flinch as the flames roar up again. "Alright. My Hydrodisplacer's on Veldin, my Cryoshot's in therapy, my Winterizer hasn't come in yet, and we have no other way to put this out. Any ideas?"

"Just one." Clank tells me.

In the next few seconds we're running like hell out the door.

I hastily input the fire department's number in my NavUnit. To my complete and utter annoyance the stupid answering machine picks up:

"Sorry, but the Metropolian Fire Department is not available today due to their vacation trip taken at Jowai Resort's Wingless Chicken Tossing event. We hope that they enjoy a wonderful time flinging flightless fanciful fowl!"

"Well, we're screwed," I snort, lowering my hand from my chest. "Wait!" I turn to Clank, suddenly remembering that we'd gone out to eat several nights before, "Clank, you still have that gallon of Hoven's Subzero Ice Cream?"

"Yes, it has been chilling my radiator core for days. I keep forgetting to take it out." He pulls out the container from his compartment, and I carefully take it. It slips and slides like crazy.

"Ahhh, cold cold cold!" I fumble with it a bit, trying to get a good grip on it without freezing my hands off. Not so easy to do when it's covered in a inch thick layer of ice. "Okay, this is our only chance. Here I go!"

I ran back into the apartment and hurl the container at the fire; the bowl of ice cream hits the stove—then there's an explosion of ice, which coats me in a layer of crystals and sends me flying back out of the house. I land on my back heavily outside, sliding a few feet.

"Are you all right?" Clank asks me, coming to stand at my head. I wipe ice cream out of my eyes and tilt my head back.

"Yeah. Never been better."

* * *

So after we cleaned up the entire kitchen and living room which took up a considerable chunk of our day, we start preparing to leave for Sasha's election. We were watching the news as we got ready.

"Can you believe Pollyx Industries got attacked?" I ask Clank, "By Thug-4-Less, of all groups—then they take Pollyx with 'em!"

"It is a perplexing matter. I do wonder with concern why he was kidnapped."

"Well, he did work for Nefarious that one time," I say. "Wouldn't surprise me if someone else captured him to work for 'em."

Clank looks at me with slight puzzlement. "Surely…I would hope not…"

"Eh, it's a hunch. May or may not be true but hey, you never know!"

In the next few minutes I allowed myself to be forced in a tuxedo by Clank. I had wanted to attend in my new Volconox armor, but Clank griped me about it.

"C'mon, it was guaranteed the "Best Dressed" award at high school reunions! And I got it as a pre-order bonus along with my Vortex Grenade!"

"Are we going to a high school reunion? Definitely not. It is not suited for formal occasions like this."

"I'd rather wear that than this choker you put on me!" I adjust the bowtie Clank had just gotten done placing on my chest. It pops off and lands on the ground. I try to hold in my snicker as Clank pulls his 'unamused' face.

"Pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen, but at least I can breathe now."

One look from Clank makes me put it back on.

* * *

Judging form what's happened the past day I should've figured we would have had complications getting an actual_ ride_ to Axiom City. Today of all days she decides to be the snippiest.

"Aphelion, come on! We just need you for a few hours."

"Find another ship. Use your Star Exploroer, you take care of it better than you do me."

"That's not true! If you would just tell me what I did wrong, I can—"

"Fix it? Just like you said all of those other times you forgot to tend to me? Forget it!"

And she blasts off, causing a huge downdraft. I growl as my bowtie once again pops off my chest again.

"Fine!" I shout after her, "Be that way, we don't need you!"

Fuming, I turn and summon my Star Explorer, swiping my bowtie up and jamming it crookedly back on my chest. I was _really_ getting sick and tired of this.

* * *

_**Two hours later…**_

"That was the BIGGEST mistake I could have made."

"In all fairness, it was not your intention."

I drop my head on my Star Explorer's steering shift, my eyes staring blankly at the floorboards. "Clank, I feel so, so sooo-"

"Disdainful?"

"…sure."

We suddenly hear the sound of ship thrusters, and we both look up in time to see the Phoenix rising right over us, making a beeline for outer space. I sigh, and I feel the reoccurring feeling of my ears and shoulders pointing towards the ground. "I can't believe this."

* * *

_Clank and I had been idly standing by out of sight, while Sasha gave her campaign speech. Though I wasn't keen on her new job position I was mighty proud to hear her out there, squashing the completion. No way that anyone but her was going to be the mayor. _

_"It's in the bag for her, Clank." I whispered to him, and he chuckled and said, "I suppose that Terachoids aren't very diplomatic. Did you hear that one candidate speaking about Terachnacare?"_

_"Yeah, what a load of baloney! And a waste of money!"_

_Some tapped me, and I turned to see a Terachnoid standing there (thankfully not the one we'd just been talking about). "Excuse me, are you two Ratchet and Clank?"_

_"Yep, that's us, can we help you?"_

_He handed me a slip of paper, and I took it, seeing Sasha's name scrawled hastily on the top. "What's this?"_

_"That is a speech she arranged for you to give in her stead." _

_My jaw dropped, "What?! She never said anything about me giving a—"_

_"Sorry, it's my job. I gave you the paper, now I'll give you the stage," And before I could even resist he turned me around and to my complete and mighty horror he pushed me through the stage curtains. I stumbled and landed next to Sasha, who wavered in her speech and turned to me. I can't describe how many emotions I saw running through her head: confusion, fury, panic, nervousness, and 'why the hell are you on the stage during my speech?'._

_I swallowed nervously as my bowtie flew off, already worrying about how Sasha would end my life after this. I glanced out to the crowd and saw hundreds of pink nerds standing, about 99% of them holding notepads and scribbling down whatever scientific crap they could pull from a political campaign._

_ It seemed that they were so busy writing they hadn't noticed me appear yet, their heads literally in their notes. The absence of Sasha's voice seemed to snap them out of their trance and one by one they all looked up, and I was finally noticed. I smiled nervously, my hand lifted in a weak wave I could only describe as being off put._

_"Ratchet, what on earth are you doing?!" _

_My ears picked up Sasha's furious whisper, and I turned, lifting up the note I been given. She squinted at it, moving her shoulders in a "what's it to me?" gesture. That bewildered me even more in addition to adding to my built up tension._

_ Hoping it would be worth it, I gathered the guts and ushered Sasha away from the podium gently. She stared at me, her eyes wide in shock and slight fear. She didn't know what was about to happen._

_And hell, neither had I._

_The letter was unfolded by my shaking hands, and I took the paper out. I gave Sasha one last fleeting glance before I cleared my throat and read,_

_Dear Idiots,_

_It may be of no concern to you, but whatever you do in your thick, air filled heads, do not vote for Sasha Phyronix. Or should I say a walking political disaster on two legs? You losers deserve someone much worse than her, but even though it's difficult to find a person like that, there is one last candidate! Vote for someone with finesse, with charm, and with pride! Vote for the imbecile Captain Qwark! We all remember his wonderfully executed term as Polarian President, so why not elect him to keep this shambled town under his wing? It's not like Axiom City could sink any lower and oh my God I can't believe I just read all of that out loud I'm so screwed…"_

_Lowering the note, I let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, boy. I am in so much trouble…"_

_Immediately the Terachnoids exploded._

_"Air filled heads? Says the single-brained organism!"_

_"Captain Qwark as mayor would be the biggest stain in our city!"_

_"Axiom City isn't shambled! We have a neatly implemented structural layout and diagnostics are run every 5.7 minutes!"_

_I bit my bottom lip, then dared to glance over at Sasha. _

_She was staring at me with her mouth slightly open, her arms hanging limply to her side._

_"…er, sorry Sasha?" I tried. I lifted up the letter and shook it slightly, grinning sheepishly, "It was endorsed by you. See?" _

_Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted over backwards._


End file.
